Opuestas
by Nat-KF
Summary: Satsuki x Ryuko. Porque solo con ella se complementaba, dos caras de una moneda. Aun que ni ellas sabían como se aguantaban.


Me dieron ganas de escribir sobre Satsuki y Ryuko :3

* * *

 **OPUESTAS**

Pasados dos años desde el momento en que ganaron a Ragyo. Pasados 24 largos y tortuosos meses desde que perdió a Senketsu, pero, sonreiría, sonreiría como ese uniforme de marinera que fue su mejor amigo hubiese querido. ¿Difícil? Tanto como pocos tienen idea, tanto que a nadie se lo desearía. ¿Irrazonable? Muchos así lo pensaban, por extrañar a un pedazo de tela. Pero ella sabía que fue mucho más, fue quien le ayudo y estuvo con ella, quien lucho a su lado, quien le entendió a la perfección sin necesidad de palabras. Sólo dos personas intentaban entender la perdida que sufría; Mako en papel de mejor amiga y Satsuki jugando el rol tanto de hermana como de pareja. ¿Se gustaban? Si, de una extraña forma ilógica, pero definitivamente se gustaban. ¿Se atraían? Demasiado siendo honestas, resultando peligroso de tanta atracción que se generaban mutuamente. ¿Se deseaban? En todos los sentidos, a cada hora, fuese donde fuese. ¿Seguían siendo opuestas? Totalmente, y, por ello discutían constantemente hasta por el detalla más sencillo absurdo.

Senketsu, por él un gran hueco en el pecho de Ryuko, un vació que sabía posiblemente jamás llegase a llenarse. Satsuki, esa mujer que le sacaba de quicio y al mismo tiempo volvía estable su corazón. Porque solo con ella se complementaba, dos caras de una moneda.

Ryuko suspiro; sentada en la banca solitaria de una calle cualquiera en otra ciudad que no era la suya, recargando la espalda y posando las manos detrás de su cabeza para después colocarlas en las rodillas. –Dos años-. Dijo para sí, pensando en todo y nada a la vez. Sonrío melancólicamente, suspiro por segunda vez.

Era tan solo el fin de un pequeño viaje, un momentáneo regreso a las tierras en que estuvo de pequeña, ese sitio en el cual permanecía el internado al cual solía asistir por orden de su padre. Quizá fue solo un capricho; quizá algo para desviar la atención y enfocar en otra cosa sus pensamientos; quizá al final… no tenía ninguna importancia. Pero bueno, contaba con demasiado tiempo libre y Satsuki solía estar ocupada con la corporación familiar.

Suprimió una mueca de desagrado, en poco también ella tendría que entrar a trabajar dado que su hermana ocupaba una mano derecha y solo Ryuko era de fiar para dicho puesto; ya podía imaginarse a ambas discutiendo sobre sí la secretaria usaba un escote demasiado grande, sobre el aromatizante del baño, o de los dulces puestos en el escritorio de Satsuki. Se paró de la banca, sacudiendo la cabeza porque repentinamente se encontró a si misma volviendo a recordar todo el asunto de las bio-fibras y ni ella supo cómo termino pensando en eso si originalmente imaginaba los futuros problemas de la oficina.

-¿Lista para regresar?-. Satsuki hablo a su espalda. Su cabello de nuevo le llegaba al mismo sitio de antes, siendo larga melena envidiable. Existían costumbres difíciles de abandonar, en su caso una de ellas era el tener que dejar de llevar colgada a la cintura una katana; tuvo que hacerlo porque la gente promedio se asustaba al ver un arma en los ascensores. La presencia que representaba seguía siendo aplastante y con una mirada establecía su autoridad; o si, de decirlo Satsuki, abajo seria arriba, y derecha seria izquierda. Sus empleados debían tener un aguante tremendo cada vez que ella salía con cosas extravagantes, todas producto de sus rivalidades con Ryuko.

-Vamos-. Comenzó a caminar, con las manos en los bolsillos y un ánimo decaído. Senketsu no podría tener idea de la falta que le hacía a Ryuko. Kyriun le detuvo posando la mano en su hombro. -¿Qué sucede?-. Odiaba verle así, pero lo comprendía. Su rebelde de mechon rojo estaba profundamente herida. Ella misma tenía heridas que juraba no sanarían. Ambas poseían recuerdos dolorosos. Traumas que les acompañarían quizá no toda la vida pero si buena parte de esta.

Satsuki omitió palabras, únicamente hizo bailar sus labios con los de la otra al tiempo que le acariciaba la mejilla. A fin de cuentas, eran las únicas en aquella calle y pese alguien les hubiese visto carecía de importancia puesto que vivían lejos de ahí. Matoi concentro toda la atención en disfrutar del beso, saboreando el cariño que solo Kyriun le brindaba; disfrutando del acercamiento que ni loca le permitiría a cualquier otro ser vivo. Separándose para a sus pulmones dar el regalo del oxígeno. –Recuérdame, ¿Cómo terminamos así Kyriun?-. Ligero tono rosa le coloreaba las mejillas, sentir vergüenza con facilidad seguía siendo un rasgo imborrable de su personalidad.

-Soy muy persistente-. Dijo Satsuki guiñándole. Porque los dioses sabían conseguir Ryuko le correspondiera fue una tarea endemoniadamente complicada. Lo suficiente para presumirlo como un logro olímpico ante el mundo.

-Que personalidad tan abrumadora. Da miedo cuando te propones algo-. Tomadas de la mano caminaban por la calle. Sumergidas en su mundo e ignorando al resto. Como solía suceder a menudo entre ellas.

-Como si no lo diera cuando tú quieres conseguir algo Ryuko-. Las hermanas eran dos mujeres de extremo cuidado. Además, hacer enojar a una provocaría casi al instante que la contraria quedase en igual estado, y, de gran garantía que al volverse enemigo de una automáticamente ambas irían en contra del imprudente.

-Miren lo que trajo el viento-. Una voz masculina se inmiscuyo donde nadie le llamaba. –Pero que cosas, no es acaso ¿Matoi?-. Uno más se sumó al encuentro. Ryuko negó con la cabeza, acusando mentalmente de tontos a los chicos, siempre buscando pelea hasta por debajo de las piedras. -¿No se suponía te habías largado?-. Dos chicos extra vinieron a unirse a la anticuada escena de pandilleros.

-Lárguense-. A ella le parecía terriblemente injusto luchar contra ellos después de todas las peleas en Honnoji. Claramente esos chicos no serían nada en comparación de los enemigos que enfrento en su lucha contra prácticamente todo lo que se encontró allá. Satsuki optaba por observar en silencio y sonreír divertida.

-Ohhh pero que atrevida Matoi-. Creyéndose mucho el líder curveo labios en una mueca que a ellas les pareció tonta. –Desde que te fuiste ¡Nos hemos hecho mucho más fuertes! ¡Podemos ganarte!-. Fue imposible evitar reír debido a esas aseguraciones. Si ellos se denominaban fuertes, ¿Cómo nombrarían al actual estado de Ryuko? Pobres almas ingenuas.

Ella, literalmente, ni siquiera era humana.

Satsuki también río.

-¿¡De que carajos se ríen?-. Sintiéndose insultado grito con puño alzado.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Me río de ti imbécil-. Jamás tuvo pelos en la lengua, en este caso serial igual al resto.

-Vámonos Ryuko, son basuras-. Satsuki afirmo importándole un bledo la repercusión en el orgullo de los aludidos. Los veía y solo observaba varones inexpertos. A ojo de buen crítico, llevaba la razón en su pensamiento. –Los sobrantes de la basura de hecho-. Directa y fría, tal como todos conocían a Satsuki. Mediante esa mirada calculadora que hacia sucumbir a sus adversarios en la corporación.

-Tienes razón-. Satsuki comenzó a caminar jalándole del brazo ante unos enfurecidos adolescentes. Existían cosas de mayor importancia por hacer, que, darles palizas a ineptos. Decir que el ego y orgullo de Ryuko tenían el mismo nivel de antes sería mentir, la constante convivencia con su hermana los elevo, así que sí, se sentía mejor ¿Por qué negarlo? Aunque claro, luego recordaba que odiaba le viesen por debajo del hombro y se le pasaba.

-¡Vuelve aquí y pelea Matoi!-. El segundo al mando exigió indignado. La nombrada giro el cuello, manteniendo sonrisa que exponía sus colmillos y expiraba aura imponente.

-¿Estás seguro de querer que regrese?-. Una mescla de sarcasmo y amenaza, la misma voz que empleaba para burlarse de la autoridad. Seguido ella y Satsuki discutían por ello. Pero bueno, las discusiones eran tan naturales como el mechon rojo de Ryuko o las cejas de Satsuki.

-¡Ven con todo Matoi!-. Gritaron los cuatro chicos al unísono.

-No tardo Satsuki-. Menciono tronando los nudillos.

-Solo no los mates- Contesto la mayor.

 **5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Negando con la cabeza, Ryuko se alejaba del lugar tomada a la mano de Satsuki. Daba insultos al aire acerca de que no había rivales fuertes para desquitar la adrenalina. Los 4 chicos yacían tirados en el suelo, entre sangre y llanto. –Eres demasiado fuerte Ryuko-. Se lo recordó, porque al parecer pasaba por alto que los demás carecían de bio-fibras que los hicieran jodidamente amenazantes.

Maldecía sacudiendo la cabeza, mentándole la madre inclusive al lechero de la esquina. -¡Son demasiado débiles!-. Sólo deseaba un rival que le diese la talla. Valla que después de conflictos contra personas que le querían muerta cada día, ¡Quedaban traumas! Y ella seguía queriendo usar su fuerza; además de tener una leve paranoia, pero después de que cada uno de los jodidos clubs fueron a por ella nadie la culpaba.

-Tu puñetazo hace temblar las paredes de la mansión…

-¡Son paredes delgadas!-. Despotricaba indignada incluso de la respiración de Satsuki, a pero bien que sabía era cierto lo que está decía. Pero el orgullo, el orgullo Kyriun-Matoi ni a fuego ni sangre se movería.

-Mentira, y lo sabes-. Si la propia Satsuki mando remodelar la estructura de la mansión para evitar accidentes acreditados a la fuerza que su novia albergaba. Intentaba serenarse recordando que ella era la mayor y por lo tanto debía dar el ejemplo. Por la bio-fibra que era condenadamente difícil.

-¡Delgadas dije!-. Sin darse cuenta elevo el tono. Afortunadamente seguían solas, además, cualquiera se hubiese alejado al escucharlas gritar en plena calle cual locas.

-¡Tienen 30 jodidos cm!-. Un poco del lenguaje de Ryuko se le fue pegando con el tiempo, inevitable tomando en cuenta vivían juntas. Por cierto, sus paredes también tuvieron que ser remodeladas aprueba de ruidos. Joder que sus peleas asustaban a los niños. ¿Cuáles niños si la mansión estaba en medio de la nada? Ni idea, pero eso les dijeron.

-¡Paredes delgadas Satsuki!-. Aferrada a sus paredes delgadas.

-¿¡Te parecen paredes delgadas!? ¡Pues te pondré de albañil Ryuko!-.

-Aggg está bien, me retracto-. ¿Energía de sobra? Si, Matoi la tenía para regalar y repartir al mundo. ¿Conocimientos de albañil? No, ni la más remota idea de cómo rayos trabajar en las paredes; más fácil aceptar su derrota.

-Así me gusta-. Satsuki le beso.

Era el momento de regresar a su ciudad.

 **EN LA MANSIÓN KYRIUN- MATOI**

-¡SATSUKI TE BUSCA EL LOCO DEL KENDO!-. Grito Ryuko desde la puerta de entrada, poseyendo sonrisa burlona que resultaba castrante para el individuo en cuestión. Matoi vestía una camiseta de tirantes negra y un jeans rasgado. En momentos así resentía duramente la falta de su prenda predilecta, el frio le llegaba pero no quería usar nada sobre los hombros que no fuese Senketsu, a veces, tenía días así.

-¿¡Cuantas veces tengo que decir que me llamo Uzu Sanageyama?!-. Se contuvo de insultar a la chica delante de él porque eso equivaldría a un fuerte castigo impartido por Satsuki. Maldecía interiormente hasta al papa porque esa muchachita rebelde fuese la hermana de su superior –Más respeto transferida-. Ni porque ya no estaban en la academia Honnoji abandonaban esa forma de llamarla. Uzu desconocía en que bizarro mundo Matoi y Kyriun podrían ser familia siendo absolutamente opuestas. Aun debatiría del asunto si él hubiese estado ausente el día que se hicieron estudios para confirmar eran hermanas. Con un papel que demostraba el lazo sanguíneo entre ambas, únicamente pudo callar.

-¿Respeto? ¿Qué es eso? Me importa un pepino, y bien verde por cierto-.

-No peleen aquí-. En las escaleras apareció Satsuki vestida con un impecable traje blanco, que, contrastaba notablemente con la ropa de la otra. Justamente salía rumbo a la corporación. –Creí haberte dicho que nos veríamos en el edifico Uzu-. Hizo notar el detalle, diciendo en la frase un claro: ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? Sabes que no le caes bien a mi Ryuko. ¡No respires su aire, joder!

Si, tres oraciones dichas en una sola. Indudablemente solo Satsuki Kyriun era capaz de ello.

-Si Satsuki- Sama-. Agacho la cabeza haciendo una reverencia prolongada.

-Vámonos-. El peli-verde salió por la puerta tragándose en cachitos su orgullo al ver como Matoi le mostraba la lengua y el dedo medio con el propósito de hacerle empezar mal el día puesto que era incapaz de contestar al insulto.

-Cómo te gusta molestarlo-. Menciono Satsuki antes de darle un beso de despedida a la que seguía sonriendo burlonamente. Coloco las manos en la cintura, apegándole para profundizar ese beso que comenzaba a tornarse apasionado hasta que…

-Lo estás haciendo mal-. Mata pasiones nivel Ryuko.

-¿¡Qué!?-. El inicio de un día como cualquier otro. –Tienes que discutirme hasta como te beso, ¿enserio?-.

-Era broma-. Comento riendo Ryuko, devolviendo la sonrisa a su hermana mayor.

-Te amo Ryuko, aunque me hagas la vida complicada, pese nunca estemos de acuerdo en nada-.

-También me amo-. Porque siempre es tiempo y lugar para las bromas según Ryuko. Al ver las sexys cejas de Satsuki alzadas, opto por decir lo que en realidad pensaba. –Te amo Satsuki, aunque digas que yo soy quien deja los cabellos en el jabón-.

-¡Pero si son tuyos!-.

-Shhh te amo-. Le beso solo para no admitir que efectivamente eran sus cabellos los pegados a la barra de jabón.

Discutir porque cereal comprar siendo millonarias y pudiendo comprar ambos; discutir por quien mierda dejo la tapa del inodoro arriba siendo ambas mujeres; discutir sobre qué película ver cuándo van al cine, para después discutir que palomitas quieren, volviendo al mismo punto de que son millonarias; pelear por que una ve el jodido vestido blanco con dorada y la otra azul con negro; discutir sobre si las toallas sanitarias con o sin alitas; entrar en conflicto sobre quien va arriba y quien abajo cuando tienen sexo salvaje; alucinarse porque a una le gusta la Pepsi y a la otra Coca-Cola; noches para Ryuko durmiendo en el sofá porque Satsuki andaba en sus días y quería toda la puta cama para ella sola; días para Satsuki aguantando la tonada de celular que tiene Ryuko y ella odiaba.

Pero, esas heridas que ambas cargaban dentro suyo, solo la otra las aminoraba. Porque en medio de todas esa peleas, discusiones, reclamos, arrebatos absurdos de cosas que ni al caso; se amaban, a su bizarra forma pero se amaban.

Ryuko Matoi y Satsuki Kyriun se complementaban.

* * *

Si les gusto comenten, no sean malos (?)


End file.
